


what dreams will fall out from underneath me

by lovishq



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Angst, BUT I STILL LOVE IT, BUT THE MOVIE IS STILL THE BEST ANYWAY, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Maui & Moana Waialiki Friendship, Maui is Bad at Feelings (Disney), Moana (2016) Spoilers, Moana is Bad at Feelings (Disney), Moana-centric, OKAY BUT, Oneshot, Sadness, and them, and this is the only thing i have actually finished in my entire collection of fics, both of them are bad at feelings, i know i have so much else to write, i think, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovishq/pseuds/lovishq
Summary: “I told you to turn back.”Maui is angry,silent—silent is bad and wrong, on so many levels, Moana knows, especially with Maui.Putting Moana's emotions during the climax of the film into words as best as I can.





	what dreams will fall out from underneath me

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many feelings about this movie even though it came out three years ago
> 
> Title is from a poem by @wilderpoetry on Instagram.

“I told you to turn back.”

Maui is angry, _silent_—silent is bad and wrong, on so many levels, Moana knows, especially with Maui.

She tries to explain, tumbles over her lie, corrects herself when he echoes her spitefully. He doesn’t respond in kind—who _would?_ she asks herself with a bitter scoff, but she keeps pushing. Positivity, leadership—there must be a way to fix this, a way to beat Te Ka, and—

Maui’s not going back.

He blames her, and in a matter of seconds her foot is trapped against coral she can’t simply find a way out of, her lungs struggling for air.

Moana feels herself start to tip over at something he shouts, leaning toward an ocean of panic. _A plan, we need a plan_—anger and fear are a raging wildfire licking at her skin to burn her coherent thoughts and she doesn’t push it down like Father did; in fact, anything but.

Desperation claws at her insides, forces out words she’s repeated to herself since the day her grandmother died—

“The ocean chose _me._”

Maui, a whirlwind of heaving chest and wild eyes _just a second ago, where did it go,_ leans back, and everything within her goes cold.

“Well,” he says quietly, and she finds the fire in his eyes—not gone, but flickering, trying to convince itself it’s still a blazing flame— “it chose wrong.”

And then he’s gone and she’s stuck on a boat too far from home to survive the entire way and she’s never felt so lost in her entire _life._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for dropping by to read this little thing. It's my first and only Moana fic and I love it just as much as the other fandoms I am currently writing for; the whole thing was incredible. I hope you guys liked it (and if you did, drop a kudos or a comment down below! Both of them always make my day, like how do you guys like my works). Thank you again for reading!


End file.
